Alones
Alones is Aqua Timez's 4th single. The title track was used as sixth opening theme song for the Bleach anime, and it was featured from Episode 121 to 143. Track List # ALONES # # (DJ Mass'Skate Sonic* Remix) # ALONES (Instrumental Mix) Video Alones Lyrics Rōmaji= Oreta awai tsubasa Kimi wa sukoshi Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa Mou dareka no tame ja nakute Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo Izen to shite shinobiyoru kodoku Uchigawa ni tomoru rousoku Nigiwau ba ni gouka na shanderia to wa urahara ni Tarinai kotoba no Kubomi o nani de umetara ii n' darou Mou wakaranai yo Semete yume no naka de Jiyuu ni oyogetara anna sora mo iranai no ni Kinou made no koto o Nuritsubusa nakute mo asu ni mukaeru no ni Oreta awai tsubasa Kimi wa sukoshi Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa Mou dareka no tame ja nakute Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo Rettoukan to no wakai wa Kantan ni wa kanawanaisa Jiishiki no teppen ni suwaru Kagami ga utsusu hanabira Furishiboru you ni Kogoreta ai wo sakende miru keredo Modokashikute Meguru toki no naka de Kizuguchi wa yagate Kasabuta ni kawatte iku Kimi wa sore o matazu Totemo utsukushiku Totemo hakanage de Hagare ochita ato no Ubuge no you ni Hi damari no naka de furueru inori Ima wa muri ni dareka no koto Ai sou to omowanakute ii no ni (Instrumental) Toki ni kono sekai wa Ue wo muite Aruku ni wa sukoshi mabushii sugiru ne Shizumu you ni Me wo fuseru to Kawaita chimen ga namida wo susuru Why do we feel so alone anytime? Subete wo uketomenakute ii yo Why do we feel so alone anytime? Koraeru koto dakedo yuuki ja nai |-| English= Pale broken wings, you're just a little tired from the sky which is too blue Don't do it for anyone else Just smile for yourself loneliness is still creeping up, A candle lit up inside totally incompatible with a splendid, bustling party The hollowness of the absence of your words, is it ok just to bury them? I still don't know At least within dreams If I can swim freely even if there isn't anywhere like that, Even if everything until now is forgotten, Even if I can face tomorrow... Pale broken wings, you're just a little tired from the sky which is too blue Don't do it for anyone else Just smile for yourself The peacefulness of inferiority won't come true so simply Settling above your self-consciousness A petal reflected by a mirror Straining my lungs, tryin' to call dirtied love, however, it's so frustrating As times are passing My wounds are cursed My scabs are changed You haven't got that So beautiful Yet so short lived After the scabs fall off Just like the newer, shorter hair near the scar My prayer are shaking in the bright light I won't forcibly try to love you... (Instrumental) Sometimes, in this world When we try to walk ahead, it's a little too bright, isn't it? It's like we're sinking When we feel like giving up, the dry land sucks up our tears Why do we feel so alone anytime? We don't have to take it all, you know Why do we feel so alone anytime? Simple refrain isn't courage |-| Characters The characters in the sixth opening theme animation, in order of appearance, are: Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening